


Baby Love

by AstridCaine



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Children, Decisions, Established Relationship, Foster Care, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Parenthood, Podfic Welcome, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridCaine/pseuds/AstridCaine
Summary: Starsky has news. Hutch is cautious.A short-short. From a photo challange by ksstarfire on the S/H Facebookgroup.http://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance





	Baby Love

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG thank you to [ksstarfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/) for her encouragement to start writing again after a difficult time. <3  
[Direct link to the Facebook post.](https://www.facebook.com/groups/SHbromance/permalink/2366204933601245/?comment_id=2367163810172024)  
(You need to join the group to read it.)

“A three year old girl, from a broken home, and here’s the kicker, there’s a one year old baby brother already in foster care. If the placement goes well, they want to unite both kids.”  
“Hutch, are you serious?”  
“Deadly. It’s a big decision.”  
“What’s to decide? It’s what we signed up for.”  
“One of us is going to have to work half time. When they approve us for the sibling, it’s going to be a full-time job.”  
“I’m ready.”  
“Starsk, we talked about this. I’m gonna pull my weight.”  
“I know you will. I want to do this. I’m never gonna make it to captain with three slugs through my back. You are. You’re gonna run the whole enchilada in Bay City one day. Maybe L.A. too. I can see you as Governor, and so can your dad. But me. I’m a detective, a cop who just dodged disability. I’m not a paper pusher. They’re never going to promote me now. And I’m happy. I can take care of the kids until they are full time in school and then come back as detective first grade and break in one rookie after another as a part timer. But first, I wanna raise our family.”  
“Oh my God, Starsk. Can you hear yourself? Our family. It’s unreal. Van never wanted kids. I wasn’t sure I’d ever have any after that. I mean, you and me. And your resolve to sign us up for foster care. It felt like pure fiction. It’ll never happen. And now, right here, this says we can pick her up in two days. She can be our daughter. These kids are so young. We will be all they’ll ever have. Can we do this?”  
“You’re a great Big Brother. Hell, for all we know that’s why we were approved in the first place. You and your do-gooding. I know you’re gonna be a terrific Dad. And Hutch, you deserve it. We deserve it.”  
“I guess that’s the biggest thing to wrap my brain around.”  
“Being a great dad?”  
“Being parents together. We get to have this life. How did I get to be so lucky?”  
“Every day I wake up and ask that same question. For the next 15 years or so, we won’t have much time to ask more questions like that. So accept it, and take the plunge with me.”  
“Let’s do it, Starsk. I’m ready, too.”  
“You want it that much?”  
“I know it’s the right thing, because I love you that much.”

8/2019


End file.
